Forces Of Nature Coalition
For those of you who hate reading I’ll just quickly mention up front that if you want to apply to any of these guilds you can just Send Me A PM On LINE (My ID Is Kyotosomo) or Send Me A PM Here On Kongregate. Thank you. The Forces Of Nature Coalition Hello everybody! I’m Kyotosomo and I’m the leader of the The Forces Of Nature Coalition! We are a large and colorful group of players with all sorts of different personalities and from all sorts of places around the world and we’re all striving together to be the number one team of players in the game! This is why we’re always looking for powerful new members to fight alongside our team, and we want YOU to be a part of it! We are chalk full of really awesome, nice, fun, and we all have great team chemistry! There Are Also Many Benefits To Joining Our Coalition That Normal Guilds Can’t Offer! Because of our large amount of players, You Can Make Even More Friends Than Usualand We Have Multiple People Who Can Speak Each Major Language making communication much easier! We also offer players in our lower guilds The Opportunity To Be Promoted To A Higher Guild and for players in one of our higher guilds If You Can’t Keep Up With Your Guild You Can Drop To A Lower Guild And Move Back Up Later When You’re Ready! Another great thing is that in addition to our normal guild chat rooms we have a Coalition Chat On LINE Where ALL The Players From ALL The Guilds Get To Hang Out With Eachother And Talk! And finally, being in our Coalition Will Be EXTREMELY Helpful In The Upcoming Conquest Mode (Basically it’s where all the guilds will be on a map fighting to control as much territory as they can so us banding together not to mention the allies we have in this game will give us a massive advantage). All of the guilds in this Coalition perform incredibly well and are improving at an insanely fast rate everyday, but before you decide which guild you want to apply to, you should get to know them. Dark Phoenix #5 Dark Phoenix is the burning and shining lead guild of the Coalition and is a tight expert team made up of only the finest and most elite players this game has to offer; join us for an experience like no other. Dark Phoenix has the fourth highest squad power in the game and is one of only four guilds that can consistently reach ATMOS! Dark Phoenix is also now *Splitting Up And Giving Out $300 In Cash Amongst Our Top Performers Each Guild Bounty Event*! This is to encourage players within our guild to be as active as they can plus it's just flat out fun to compete for. So depending on where you place that's a lot of crates you can buy! Dark Phoenix is aiming for the top and we would love to have you aboard in our quest to become the number one guild in the game! Raid Stages That We Can Beat: Reactor Epsilon, Drone Matrix, & Guardian Gate Average Squad Power And Dominance: 460+ Squad Power and 7,000+ Dom Required Squad Power And Dominance To Join: 430+ Squad Power and 7,000+ Dom Dark Leviathan #15 Dark Leviathan is the cool and refreshing number two guild of the Coalition and while it's not quite at the level of Dark Phoenix, it's still a guild only for top tier players who are super strong and super active! It is made up of the players of the guild Lifeforce and several others players from multiple guilds. If you want to be in an up and coming guild full of great players, this is the guild for you! Raid Stages That We Can Beat: Drone Matrix & Guardian Gate Average Squad Power And Dominance: 425+ Squad Power and 6,000+ Dom Required Squad Power And Dominance To Join: 400+ Squad Power and 5,000+ Dom Dark Golem #30 Dark Golem is the bustling and wild number three guild of the Coalition and is a group made up of growing players excited about this new game, still eager to keep working on their squads and rise through the ranks. It is made up of the guilds DieBrigade, Dominator, and TrickyStrike plus several powerful players from multiple guilds. This is a guild for those who have finally dedicated themselves to this game and want to settle in to a good guild that provide them the help and experience they need to keep on improving, so if this sounds good then you should really consider joining this super sweet guild! Raid Stages That We Can Beat: Drone Matrix & Guardian Gate Average Squad Power And Dominance: 375+ Squad Power and 5,000+ Dom Required Squad Power And Dominance To Join: 350+ Squad Power and 4,000+ Dom Dark Raiju #45 Dark Raiju is the electrifying and energetic number four guild of the Coalition and is a guild that started from scratch made up of new players excited to start playing this game and learn the ropes. Not only that but in the last bounty event despite not even being in the Top 60 in terms of Dominance, they got in the Top 30 for the event, they perform incredibly well for their rank! If you're a new player and want to join a guild with high potential and that will unlock your true potential, then this is the guild for you! Raid Stages That We Can Beat: Guardian Gate Average Squad Power And Dominance: 325+ Squad Power and 4,500+ Dom Required Squad Power And Dominance To Join: 275+ Squad Power and 3,500+ Dom Merging Your Guild Into Our Coalition If you are a guild leader then we would like you to know We Are Still On The Look Out For Any Guilds Who Want To Merge Into Our Coalition. You can merge players into just one of our guilds or you can scatter them throughout all our guilds. We want grow our family of talkative active players and continue to strengthen ourselves so we are always looking for new players to join us. There are many benefits to joining our Coalition. Obviously all the stuff said in the first section of our recruitment post talks about many amazing perks about being in our Coalition so please go read that if you skipped over it. First of all you don’t have to worry about losing your role as leader because All Co-Leaders And Their Top Officers Will Have A Say In What We Do And We Want To Make Absolutely Sure That All Guilds Are Constantly Benefiting From The Coalition And That No One Gets Screwed Over. As mentioned before We Have A Chat Room Where ALL The Players From ALL The Guilds Get To Hang Out In so you don’t have to worry about not being able to talk to any of your members anymore who rise or fall to a different guild than yours in the chain. Also if I do say so myself, We Do A Superb Job Of Recruiting and all work together to help the Coalition recruit (This is part of the reason we were able to get the first two of our newly created Coalition guilds started from scratch into the Top 20 and Top 50 in less than a week). There are more perks too but I only want to write so much so if you’re interested Send Me A PM OnLINE (My ID Is Kyotosomo) or Send Me A PM Here On Kongregate. Thank you. How To Join The Forces Of Nature Coalition Once again if you want to apply to any of these guilds just send me a PM on LINE (my ID is kyotosomo). LINE Is Mandatory To Join Any Of These Guilds. It is an amazing app for mobile devices and computers that allows us to communicate and coordinate with each other in ways that the in game chat could never even come close to doing (one of the reasons these guilds perform so well) and can be downloaded and setup in just a couple minutes. If you need help or for now you just want to send me a PM first on Kongregate, you can do that here. Thank you so much for your interest in joining us and we look forward to fighting along side you, I hope you have a wonderful day!